


Welcome to the Caribbean

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flirting, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Pirate Commodore Cody runs into someone quite unexpected in the port of Tortuga. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.





	Welcome to the Caribbean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/gifts).



“Look what the tide dragged in!”

  
The voice comes from beside and slightly behind him, accent crisp and entirely out of place in the loud, raucous atmosphere of Tortuga’s main dock district. It’s almost drowned out by the songs, shouts, and crashing of brawls that spills out from the three nearest doorways along with pools of amber light -- except for the way it’s deliberately loud and attention grabbing.

  
Cody turns on a pin, because he _knows_ that voice, that impossible, unbelievable voice. His eyes almost slide past the figure in loose pants and a simple linen shirt that leans against the wall, before arresting on the bright shock of hair, the very fine make of the sword in the battered scabbard, and the careless confidence of that lean against the wall. Those things make the man recognisable instantly, even before his features sink in.

  
A startled, disbelieving laugh spills from Cody’s lips as he takes a step forward toward the man who he’d last seen encased head to toe in the regalia of the British Royal Navy, and who he never would have imagined seeing here of all places, dressed like this, who he wasn’t sure he’d ever see again, after their last parting.

  
“You’re a long way from home, Admiral Kenobi,” Cody purrs, another step, another, eyes bright and pinned to the other man’s face, his voice kept low so only his men can hear him. They tense, startled, but hold, trusting his judgment.

  
A bright grin that sparks _danger_ down Cody’s spine slashes across Admiral Obi-Wan Kenobi’s face as he steps away from the wall, meeting Cody’s advance and stepping into his space.

  
“Oh, I think you’ll find that the British Navy might have cause to disagree with the title, these days, Commodore Cody,” comes the rejoinder, voice sliding out of that perfect English accent into the far more lilting burr that was more natural to the man, for all his -- former?-- colleagues had probably never heard it.

  
Cody has, though, and it makes him _hungry_ and _covetous_ to hear it now.  Here, on a street in the filthy capital of piracy, in front of all his men, rather than in the privacy of close warm chambers, after Cody had taken it as a challenge to drive the proper manners of his schooling right out of Obi-Wan’s head.

  
“Oh?” Cody asks the question, stepping sideways around him. Kenobi follows him until they’re stepping in a slow circling, falling into rhythm, cadence, perfectly matched in blade or bed, and _Depths_ Cody has missed this.

  
“I’m afraid I’m not quite welcome in the Royal Navy anymore,” Kenobi said, voice deepening into the Scottish lilt of his childhood, eyes sparking a challenge at Cody. “We had a... mild disagreement.”

“I see,” Cody says, and he can’t quite help the sparks of disbelieving hope that are trickling through him. “So you decided to move to the Caribbean? Surely there are more _civilised_ places that would be more to your taste?”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrows just an instant, and Cody shifts that half step closer in the slow circling, that is looking less like threat assessment and more like a dance, to brush against his side.

Kenobi smiles again, and it’s no less wicked than the earlier one. Cody _wants_. Wants to kiss that smile right off his lips.  
  
“I find myself quite enjoying the Caribbean, actually,” is the rejoinder. “And rather fed up with ‘civilisation.’ Tortuga is a refreshingly honest place, after London.”

There’s a chorus of chuckles from behind them, and Cody can’t help but laugh as well at the description of the capital of piracy as ‘honest.’

Kenobi abruptly stops the circling, Cody a breath after him, ending up facing them, his back to Cody’s men, making a clear statement of his trust in Cody. Cody’s eyes never leave his, and he can see his men register the _hunger_ in his face, the coin flying quick and fast between them.

“I also find myself rather abruptly unemployed, Commodore,” Kenobi says quietly, slightly hesitant for the first time, seeming somehow missing what his men can read plainly on his face. That’s okay, they’ll have time to learn everything about each other. “I heard a rumour you might be hire—“  
  
He doesn’t get the rest of the question out before Cody closes the last inch between them and presses their lips together, soft but _molten_ , wrapping his arms around him. The press of him is too thin under Cody’s hands, proof of how difficult a journey it was to get here to this point, despite the flippancy of his words. The strength in him is undeniable, however, when he wraps his arms around Cody in turn, pressing against him and kissing him back with fervour.  
  
“I think we can continue this discussion in my quarters, don’t you, Obi-Wan?” Cody murmurs against his lips as he finally pulls apart when the cheers and jeering of his men get obnoxious.  
  
“I would like that, Cody,” Obi-Wan tells him, eyes bright and warm as he tucks his arm through the other’s and they turn to take the cheerful jeering of the men together. There are going to need to be explanations and even more teasing, but for now…  
  
“Welcome to the Caribbean.”


End file.
